Jester (Gauntlet: Dark Legacy)
Summary Hailing from the Dream World as its mayor, the Jester is a playable character in Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. Following the demon Skorne's release, Sumner had called upon a hero from each of the Eight Realms with the task to collect and restore the Runestones that had kept Skorne sealed away to their rightful spot in the Underworld. Requiring them to scavenge through each individual realm to do so. The Jester serves as the comedic-relief within the cast of heroes with his very laid-back demeanor and his habit for punchlines, which are very befitting of his character. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Unknown Origin: Gauntlet Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Jester, Hero of the Eight Realms, Legend Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Skilled Acrobat, Pain Tolerance, Weapon Mastery, Toon Force, Magic, Healing Magic, Barrier Creation, Use of Explosives, Fire, Lightning, Poison, and Holy Manipulation (via Elemental Amulets), Elemental Breath Attacks, Forcefield Creation (via Fire Wall & Lightning Shields), Energy Projection, Flight (Restricted; via Wings of Levitation), Time Stop, Life Stealing and Healing (via Health Vampire), Attack Reflection (via Hand of Death), Projectile Reflection (via Reflective Shield), Size Manipulation (via Growth Potion), Status Effect Inducement (via Shrink Potion), Summoning (Mikey Decoy & Phoenix Familiar), Statistics Amplification (via Speed & Rapid Fire), limited Creation (via Hammer Time & Oldest Trick in the Book), Reflective Projectiles, limited Invulnerability, limited Invisibility, Light Manipulation via (Book of Protection), Can freeze opponents solid (via Ice Axe of Untar), Darkness Manipulation (via Lamp of Obstruction), Fire Manipulation (via Flame of Tarkana), Can negate dark attacks (via Lantern of Revelation), Can repel magic and demonic presences (via Soul Savior), possible Immunity to Death Manipulation (via Anti-Death Halo; repels the manifestation of Death as well as negates its form of attacks), Resistance to toxins (via Gas Mask) and Soul Manipulation (Skorne is unable to manipulate the souls of the heroes, despite being able to manipulate Garm's), Resurrection (Will resurrect in Sumner's Tower upon death), Attack Duplication (via Three & Five Way Shot), Non-Physical Interaction (The Jester is able to harm spirits with his weaponry), Homing Attack (via Javelin of Blinding), Transformation (via Pojo; granting him the powers of a fire-breathing chicken) Attack Potency: Building level (Killed the Mighty Dragon, which should be around this size), likely higher with Super Shot (The Super Shot fires a stronger, magically enhanced projectile that is superior to the Jester's) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Alongside the Archer, they are the fastest characters in the game, being able to outpace arrows after being fired), Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Comparable to the Valkyrie, who can generate mach speed cones with her strikes) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of pulling and dropping a rope with two tons of weight attached) Striking Strength: Building Class, likely higher with Thunder Hammer (The Thunder Hammer emits a powerful shockwave that pulverizes any minions on screen at the time) Durability: Building level Stamina: Superhuman (Can singlehandedly fight through an entire army of undead without tiring. When bored, they will perform an endless handstand to kill time) Range: A few meters with breath attacks and Oldest Trick in the Book, a dozen meters with Sonic Boom, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks and Hammer Time Standard Equipment: An unlimited amount of magically-imbued bombs, Thunder Hammer, Book of Protection, Ice Axe of Untar, Scimitar of Decapitation, Javelin of Blinding, Toxic Bellows, Lamp of Dark Obstruction, Flame of Tarkana, Lantern of Revelation, Soul Savior Intelligence: The Jester is an incredibly gifted combatant, being able to compete with the other heroes of the Eight Realms. Should be rather intelligent, given his position as mayor of the Dream Realm. Weaknesses: Impatient, tends to act greedy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic Boom: The Jester takes out a pair of gloves and claps with them, generating a devastating sonic boom that kills most enemies within range. Hammer Time: The Jester takes out a joke hammer and winds it up for a swing. The swing will create a large boxing glove that destroys everything in its path. Oldest Trick in the Book: The Jester will produce a rope hanging from thin air and yank on it, thus dropping a comedic heavy object on his target, such as a two-ton weight or a giant foot. Javelin of Blinding: Said to have been created by an old legendary traveler to slay a hawk that was terrorizing a village, this javelin is magically imbued to automatically aim for its target's eyes when thrown. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Clowns Category:Humans Category:Mace Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossbow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Creation Users Category:Gauntlet (Game) Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Atari Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Tricksters